colonyfandomcom-20200214-history
Company Man
.jpg | imagecaption = | airdate = * Feb 09 2016 - US * TBD - UK - Sky One | writer = Liz Phang | director = Tim Southam | previous = "Panopticon | next = "Fallout" }} Synopsis Plot Based on USA Network's Recap, Work In Progress Aware that they are being watched, the Bowmans try to go about life in their house. But with Charlie back, Lindsey and her Greatest Day propaganda are getting harder to deal with. Knowing they're in trouble if Homeland Security have everything that Jennifer McMahon had on Katie, Will reports back to work, not knowing if he’ll be welcomed or shipped directly to the Factory Will Returns to Work Will is intercepted in the line to the security check as he returns to Homeland Security. After being escorted to an interrogation room, Dan Bennett, the new chief of the special police division, gives Will the once over, asking him about his old team. He wants to know if Beau had sympathies toward the Resistance. Will is careful, and says he knew the moment Phyllis died that they had a leak, but that it wasn’t his job to find it. He says he can help find Broussard if they put him back on the street. After some tense waiting, Bennett gives Will his badge back and gives him a new partner –- Detective Bob Burke, the humorless suit who was investigating Jennifer. Broussard Returns, and APIS Gets a Look Inside The Wall Using the communications device they stole from the RAP, Broussard’s new Resistance unit, APIS has a new trick: They temporarily disable a drone. Brandon BB Belaguer (the tech whiz), Morgan, and Simon Eckhart manage to put a camera on one and watch later as it flies back to its nest in the wall, joining thousands of other drones. The audio picks up an odd musical hum, like the noise from the 1969 space mission. Broussard risks leaving their underground hideout for two purposes: to visit a man named Hennessy who can get the audio to a sound engineer, and to visit his lady friend. "What’s it Like Being a Mole?" Tensions rise in the labor camp when Alan Snyder's day begins with an explosion - it looks like someone accidentally blew themselves up trying to make a bomb. Jenkins, makes the prisoners stand for hours on end to get them to talk, but it doesn't work and he starts to beat every third prisoner with his baton. He's about to start on Bram when Snyder intervenes and Maya takes note. When Maya confronts Bram later, he doesn't deny he's working with Snyder, and offers to feed him bad information to let her continue whatever she's up to. She tells him to relay that the bombing was the work of a three-person gang, Pinto and Lyons were helping Morales steal supplies for his bomb, and that they were going to blow a hole in the fence and escape. She says Pinto and Lyons are willing to be sent to the Factory for their cause. No Trace of Jennifer Will is dumbfounded when Burke claims he hasn’t heard of Jennifer and a coworker named Betsy can't give a straight answer either. Will goes searching for answers in the Surveillance Annex, but can't get in. Later, Burke brings Will the file on the attack on the Recruitment Center. Will astutely observes how the attack went down, but doesn’t think it seems like Broussard as he favors military targets. Burke points out it doesn't matter if it was, once the attack is attributed to Broussard and he's blamed for the police state, Burke expects people will turn on Broussard and hand him over. Bram Ends Up With Blood on His Hands Acting on the tip from Bram, Snyder comes for Pinto and Lyons and orders them brought to interrogation. But Jenkins has plans of his own, and shoots them in the head in front of everyone. Bram is horrified he essentially got the men executed. Later, Snyder is upset but resigned. He explains to Bram, over a drink, that he’s "technically" in charge of Jenkins, but compares it to trying to train a bear. He tells Bram to keep doing good work and promises they’ll both make it out alive. Snyder is called away by the news that a special shipment requiring extra security, Greyhats as it turns out, is arriving. Bram seems to make a choice about what side he's really on when he tells Maya about it. Charlie Doesn't Understand the Rules in the L.A. bloc Charlie's return has an effect on Gracie, she doesn’t do her homework and starts to question Lindsey's teachings, much to Lindsey's annoyance. Katie is alarmed when she returns home and Lindsey casually reports that Charlie went out on his own. She finds him on the street with a bag of stolen supplies, including toilet paper and potato chips. She dumps it all in the trash, trying to stress to Charlie the importance of not drawing attention. But Katie forgets her own warning later when she finds that Lindsey sent Charlie to his room, and then tells Katie her son is a "poison". Katie throws Lindsey out of the house, and only when Charlie strolls in munching his stolen (and previously discarded) potato chips does Katie remember that they're being watched. Will Searches For Answers and Terrorists Strike Again Will is just starting to get into Broussard's file when a blast rocks the office of Homeland Security HQ. Dozens of people are hurt or killed, and there’s another bloody hand print logo left on the wall. Will is stunned by the scope of the damage but takes advantage of the chaos in the aftermath to sneak into the Surveillance Annex. Later, he drives to Jennifer’s house. The door is unlocked and everything has been cleaned up. When he comes out, he finds Burke waiting for him. Burke says Jennifer didn't have the constitution to survive in the new system. Later, Will tells Katie that he thinks something terrible has happened to Jennifer, but she took whatever she had on them with her. Will is chilled when he hears that a messenger delivered suits for him to wear to work, complete with a Transitional Authority lapel pin. Katie Tries to Fix Things, Ends Up Snooping Instead In an effort to repair the damage done by throwing Lindsey out, Katie goes up to Maddie’s house in the Green Zone, interrupting her dinner party. Maddie tells Katie that she has to apologize to Lindsey. It takes Katie a moment to realize that Maddie is serious and has bought into the Greatest Day. Katie starts to question Maddie's honesty and judgment, and Maddie shows her the roster that says Bram is in a labor camp. Maddie leaves her alone for a minute, Katie downloads the still-open file. CastUSA Network and IMDB Main Cast * Josh Holloway as Will Bowman * Sarah Wayne Callies as Katie Bowman * Peter Jacobson as Alan Snyder * Amanda Righetti as Maddie Bowman * Tory Kittles as Broussard * Alex Neustaedter as Bram Bowman * Isabella Crovetti-Cramp as Gracie Bowman Recurring And Guest Cast * Charlie Bewley as Simon Eckhart * Christian Clemenson as Dan Bennett * Erin Way as Lindsey * Jacob Buster as Charlie Bowman * Jessica Parker Kennedy as Maya * Mac Brandt as Sgt. Jenkins * Victor Rasuk as BB * Keiko Agena as Betsy * Jessalyn Wanlim as Angelica * Max Arciniega as Edison * William Russ as Hennessey * Bethany Joy Lenz as Morgan * Toby Huss as Bob Burke Co-Starring * Steven Allerick as Greyhat LT. * Carlos Arellano as Camp Guard #2 * Exie Booker as Archibald * Lance Broadway as Redhat Guard #2 * Arcadio Cadena as Redhat Guard #1 * Avery Clyde as Injured Woman * Jill Crenshaw as Camp Guard #1 * Tiffany Daniels as Caterer * John Eddins as Plainclothes Agent * Brian Groh as Ageing Hipster * C.J. Wilson as Agent Young Episode Deaths * Pinto * Lyons Gallery Stills S02E05-001.png S02E05-002.png S02E05-003.png S02E05-004.png S02E05-005.png S02E05-006.png S02E05-007.png S02E05-008.png S02E05-009.png S02E05-010.png S02E05-011.png S02E05-012.png S02E05-013.png S02E05-014.png S02E05-015.png S02E05-016.png S02E05-017.png S02E05-018.png S02E05-019.png File:Colony-205-Gallery-1-1920x1080.jpg File:Colony-205-Gallery-2-1920x1080.jpg File:Colony-205-Gallery-3-1920x1080.jpg File:Colony-205-Gallery-4-1920x1080.jpg File:Colony-205-Gallery-5-1920x1080.jpg File:Colony-205-Gallery-6-1920x1080.jpg File:Colony-205-Gallery-7-1920x1080.jpg File:Colony-205-Gallery-8-1920x1080.jpg File:Colony-205-Gallery-9-1920x1080.jpg File:Colony-205-Gallery-10-1920x1080.jpg File:Colony-205-Gallery-11-1920x1080.jpg File:Colony-205-Gallery-12-1920x1080.jpg File:Colony-205-Gallery-13-1920x1080.jpg File:Colony-205-Gallery-14-1920x1080.jpg File:Colony-205-Gallery-15-1920x1080.jpg File:Colony-205-Gallery-16-1920x1080.jpg File:Colony-205-Gallery-17-1920x1080.jpg File:Colony-205-Gallery-18-1920x1080.jpg File:Colony-205-Gallery-19-1920x1080.jpg File:Colony-205-Gallery-20-1920x1080.jpg File:Colony-205-Gallery-21-1920x1080.jpg File:Colony-205-Gallery-22-1920x1080.jpg File:Colony-205-Gallery-23-1920x1080.jpg File:Colony-205-Gallery-24-1920x1080.jpg S02E05-030.png Broussard investigates the Surveillance Drone further S02E05-020.png S02E05-021.png S02E05-022.png S02E05-023.png S02E05-024.png S02E05-025.png S02E05-026.png S02E05-027.png S02E05-028.png Videos Trivia * The Cambridge English Dictionary defines "Company Man" as a noun, mostly used in a disapproving way, that means: "a man who values the company that he works for more than anything else in his life and is willing to do whatever the company needs".http://dictionary.cambridge.org/dictionary/english/company-man Unanswered Questions * What was the film(s) Broussard and his contact were watching in the movie palace? (The reason for suspecting more than one is: The first film was set during the Middle Ages, possibly during the Hundred Year War; The second film could have taken place during the Second World War or Colonial Era. Carlton Cuse has been know to use foreshadowing in his other projects with respect to literary devices) References Category:Season 2 Episodes